


happy birthday

by mommykun



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Birthday Sex, Bottom Mark Lee (NCT), Butt Plugs, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Dom Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Dom/sub, M/M, Mommy Jaehyun, Mommy Kink, No Plot/Plotless, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Puppy Play, Sub Mark, Top Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, lapslock, sorry neighbors, uhhh this is porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 13:13:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17788055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mommykun/pseuds/mommykun
Summary: jaehyun comes home to a birthday surprise





	happy birthday

**Author's Note:**

> anyway i talked abt puppy mark on my twitter and then jaehyun's birthday happened so... enjoy

"mark! i'm home," jaehyun announces, hanging his coat and taking off his shoes. he waits for a few seconds, but there's only silence. he furrows his eyebrows and goes straight to the living room, where he left his boyfriend when he went to get the groceries. but mark isn't there. he's not in the kitchen. jaehyun starts to worry, but before he calls the police, there's a quiet whimper from their shared bedroom. 

 

oh, right, jaehyun thinks. the bedroom. 

 

he can hear more whimpers and moans as he gets closer to the door. finally, he enters. mark is on their bed, riding a pillow. he's wearing a pair of black lace panties and a pastel pink collar jaehyun gave him for his birthday. and he's so wrecked.

 

"hello, pup." jaehyun places his hand on his boyfriend's cheek. "care to explain?"

"mommy," mark whispers, looking at him with tears in his eyes. "missed you. needed you."

"so you decided to play without me?" jaehyun's voice becomes more firm. "is this how good puppies act?"

"no, mommy. 'm sorry, mommy," mark says quietly. he doesn't stop moving his hips and his eyes flutter closed. 

 

"look at you, pup. you're such a mess." jaehyun grabs his hips and keeps them still. "are you really that stupid?"

that makes mark blush a dark shade of red. 

"so stupid," he whispers, trying to conceal a moan.

"what's your safeword, pup?" jaehyun asks, dragging his nails over mark's hip. 

"dolphin."

"great, baby. you can always use it, it's okay. now, give me a color?" 

"green."

 

jaehyun smiles and lets his hands travel all the way up to mark's nipples. 

"now, what should we do with you?" he tuts, pinching them and playing with them. "you were so impatient. mommy doesn't like that."

"i'm sorry, mommy, i tried..." mark moans quietly. jaehyun looks at him, thinking intensely.

 

"puppy," he says. "do you have your plug in?"

mark moans again and blushes harder. 

"since i woke up," he says. "wanted to be a good boy." 

jaehyun sighs quietly. of course, that explains it all. 

"such a good boy for me," he purrs into mark's ear. "mommy's very proud of you, pup." 

mark blushes at the praise and closes his eyes. 

 

"and not mad?" he asks. jaehyun starts playing with his nipples again. 

"no, i'm not. but you should've told me. you're such a dumb puppy." 

"very dumb," mark repeats weakly. "need mommy's cock, please, please."

"strip for me first, pup."

 

and mark does, he takes off the panties slowly, exposing himself completely to jaehyun's gaze. 

"pretty," the older boy praises. "my puppy is so pretty."

"your puppy." mark's eyes are foggy and distant. jaehyun pulls him onto his lap and kisses his neck, just above the collar, and sucks hard on his skin, leaving a dark red bruise. 

"mine," he says and reaches for the plug. "give me your color, mark?"

"green, green, green," he whimpers and jaehyun smiles. sweet. 

 

he plays with the plug and moves it around a bit before taking it out. mark moans and looks at him with big eyes, not happy with the feeling of emptiness. 

"mommy, please..." 

"what do you want, puppy?" jaehyun asks. he likes playing with his baby like this. 

"inside..." mark buries his face in the crook of his neck. 

"want the plug back in?"

"no! please. mommy's cock. please, ah..." mark babbles, and jaehyun can't really say no to this. he waits until mark's on his fours and he makes sure his puppy is properly stretched and prepared before sliding his cock in. 

 

"mommy!" mark squeals and jaehyun can only hope their neighbors aren't home. two seconds later he can't care less. he's far too focused on all those sweet sounds escaping mark's lips. 

 

"would you look at that," he whispers into his ear, reaching to play with his nipple. "you're such a good puppy, mark. good boy."

mark keens at the praise and his arms almost give in. it makes jaehyun smile. he sucks hard on his nape, marking him as his own once again. 

"color, baby?" he hums. his thrusts are slow and deep. he's still teasing a little. 

"mmmh... green... please, faster, mommy, please, please..."

"dumb little pup," jaehyun smiles. "look at you. you're a begging mess." 

"stupid puppy, yes," mark cries, thrusting his hips back.

"should i give you what you want?" the older man pretends to wonder. 

"please!"

"well, you beg so nicely. you're a slut, you know? begging for mommy's cock like this." 

"a slut, yes," mark moans, pushing his hips back even more. jaehyun's thrusts become faster. he can't really say no to his baby. 

 

jaehyun knows his boyfriend's close when he starts sobbing and babbling nonsensical words, sometimes in english and sometimes in korean. the older boy is close, too, but he still doesn't miss an opportunity to tease his lover. 

"what was that, pup?" he asks after another incoherent sound. 

"so... ah... so close. please, mommy..." mark whimpers. 

"please, what?"

"please, can puppy come?"

jaehyun decides not to toy with him anymore. 

"of course, sweetie," he whispers and reaches for mark's cock.

 

they both don't last long after that. 

mark comes with a loud "mommy!", probably waking up everyone living nearby. jaehyun joins him soon. he makes sure to leave bite marks on his lover's neck, shoulders and nape. he receives sweet moans of an overwhelmed mark in exchange. 

 

"you did so well," jaehyun says softly, playing with his boyfriend's hair. mark is almost asleep on his chest, but he's doing his best to keep his eyes open. 

"happy birthday," he mutters, looking up. 

"thanks, baby. i love you."

"love you more."

**Author's Note:**

> happy valentines day  
> im on twitter @mommykun


End file.
